Upswing
by gryffindormischief
Summary: Life as an Auror can make it hard to keep appointments. And babysitting dates.


A/N: just a short drabble based on some Tumblr prompts. Demigod part 2 should be coming pretty soon?

* * *

Ginny has just settled Teddy down for a nap when she wanders out behind the burrow, summer's heat just beginning to push the easy temperatures of spring away. Particularly when the early afternoon sun rises high overhead, golden rays licking across the swaying grasses and Ginny's freckled skin.

Sighing, she slumps down, lying spread eagle as she let the tension of the day – _week_ slip out through her fingers and toes, imagining thin, steady rivulets eeking through the underbrush and mixing with the shaded pond nestled under the swaying trees.

Teddy had been in a _mood_ this morning and consequently so had Ginny, but she's willing to consider the possibility that the reverse is true, at least in the quiet of her mind now that the squalling toddler has settled down to sleep. He looked so angelic and beautiful when she left it was easy to forget the ear splitting screams that had rocked the burrow for three quarters of an hour.

Honestly, she understood his tantrum and a distressingly large part of her envied his ability to scream his frustrations away. But she's an adult and expected to _behave_ and just suppress her moodiness at changed plans and _boyfriends who stood her up for their babysitting date even though Easter Break was so short and she really should be study-_ Anyway _._

It's not that she doesn't _understand_ his job or the demands or the importance of what he does – because she's more than aware. And supportive – genuinely. But sometimes, when you haven't seen said boyfriend in over a month and NEWTs are coming up and you just want a good _snog_ – well the reasonable part of your brain doesn't like to cooperate.

Ginny takes a few deep breaths to calm her rising heartbeat at the thought of said snog and eventually hear exhales even out, steadying as she slowly drifts off in a lazy afternoon nap.

She wakes with a gasp – if she was in the mood she'd try and figure out how much time had passed by the position of the sun – and sits up too quickly if the spots that wiggle across her vision are any indication.

Stumbling across the yard with her sleep groggy limbs, Ginny makes her way through the ramshackle house toward Percy's old room where Teddy had settled in for his nap. The house and its customary creaks and groans are alone in the noises that cut through her awareness, so Ginny's fairly sure the little Lupin is still asleep.

She pads up the stairs and her hand just grips the door handle when slim fingers slip over her mouth and she's pulled back against a firm, warm chest. "Don't talk. It's just me. I didn't want you to wake him if I spooked you."

Her huff signals her understanding and Harry tugs her across the hall into her own room and Ginny plops on her bed, arms crossed over her chest, gaze challenging.

"Can we talk?"

Ginny just quirks a brow and huffs again, jostling the bedsprings as Harry leans back against her closed door, a pleading look on his face. "Just _answer_?"

Snorting, Ginny fights the teasing grin that tickles her lips and pins him with her stare. "Oh. I'm allowed to talk now?"

Harry grunts, rolling his eyes. "Really? Its just because Ted's-"

"I _know_ ," Ginny sighs, flopping onto her back, "I'm just making your life difficult – because you earned it today."

The house creaks again with the wind, cooling as the breeze slips through the open windows and the beating sun slips toward the horizon, and Ginny gestures for Harry to lay on the bed next to her.

"'m sorry for standing you up," Harry murmurs across the old, patched quilt, fingers knitting with hers.

She sighs, pillowing her head on her arm, "S'okay. More disappointed than mad. Your godson's another story though."

Harry smirks and squeezes her hand, "I'll just have to make it up to both of you then."

"Is that right?" Ginny asks saucily, jabbing at his middle with their entwined hands.

Grabbing at both of her probing hands, Harry ends up hovering over her, with the offending limbs pinned over her head. He leans forward just a few breaths from her face and whispers, "Forgive me?"

Ginny sighs thoughtfully, as if considering her options, before turning the full blaze of her attention on him as she arches her neck, their mouths just brushing now, "Make me."


End file.
